Embodiments of the present invention relate generally relates to an apparatus and a method for identifying a plurality of sample tubes in a sample tube holder. Accurate identification of sample tubes containing specimen samples therein is essential when testing multiple specimen samples. Typically sample tubes include a visual identifier, such as a barcode or other identification label, such that a user may distinguish one particular specimen sample from another.
When a plurality of sample tubes that include an identifier are disposed within a sample tube holder along the same plane, the identification of sample tubes disposed within the interior of the sample tube holder becomes difficult. As such, a user may remove a sample tube to identify the sample tube and then replace the sample tube to its original position. Further, when a sample tube is disposed within a sample tube holder, a user may remove the sample tube from the holder to visually inspect the sample stored within the sample tube. Accordingly, when multiple sample tubes are handled, manipulated, and/or otherwise processed, returning a particular sample tube to its original position within the sample tube holder may be difficult and may lead to repositioning errors. As such, a need exists for an assembly configured to minimize errors while identifying, handling, and/or otherwise processing a sample disposed within a sample tube.